Stubborn
by izzabizzle
Summary: "I am going to give you a choice. You can either join my pack my way or you can fuck off." Caroline Forbes is the Alpha of one of the largest packs roaming New Orleans. Klaus wants to turn her and her pack into his hybrids ; but when he meets the headstrong Alpha will he be able to fulfil his plans? Or will he take a completely different route and join her pack as a beta? AU
1. Chapter 1

Hehe.. I know I am so bad, starting something new but not finishing my others, but do not fret I will continue writing them :) Here is my newest idea, it sorta just came to me :)

Also I don't normally give songs but when I was writing this I had **_I like_** _**it**_by _**We the Kings.**_

* * *

Klaus and Stefan silently followed Klaus' newest hybrid as he brought them to his pack. They first stumbled upon him when they stopped off in a bar near New Orleans, soon enough they had fed him Klaus' blood, snapped his neck and completed the transformation; and thanks to the sire bond managed to get him to bring him to where his pack was camping out. As they neared the campsite there was the unmistakable sound of music.

Soon enough you could here the chanting of the pack to the song 'ohh ohh ohh oh, ohh ohh ohh oh'. As they passed the tree line it opened up into a large clearing where there were 20 or so werewolves dancing and chanting along to the music around a bonfire. They came to a halt and took in the surroundings, none of the wolves had noticed their arrival because they were too taken in the music and letting go of their inhibitions.

Klaus looked around the pack, looking from the young ones that could be no older than 14 to the older ones which ranged up to 40s. In the midst of all the dancing he caught sight of luscious blonde locks flowing in the wind, he continued to gaze at the beauty she was maybe 21 and looked absolutely care free. She was wearing high-waisted denim shorts with a plain white camisole and short brown ankle boots. He was too busy watching the blonde beauty he missed the young girl werewolf who had approached them.

"Darren" she jumped into the hybrids arms, hooking her legs around his waist as she pulled him closer.

"Layla" he circled his arms around her and placed a kiss on her temple. Soon she noticed Klaus and Stefan's presence and dropped to the ground and looked at them wearily.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"I would watch that tone of yours darling unless you want me to rip your heart out of that small body of yours" Klaus growled back asserting his dominance and trying to get her to submit to him being an alpha. But to his surprise she didn't back down, Stefan not wanting a blood bath to occur stepped in.

"Where is your alpha? We need to speak to him." He looked her in the eyes, she burst out into laughter.

"First our alpha is not a he, our alpha is a she. And secondly, you are currently interrupting a celebration that you weren't invited to so, you can leave."

"Layla, don't" Darren warned trying to keep the peace and prevent her from provoking Klaus anymore.

"I suggest you listen to your mate, now who is the alpha?" Klaus spoke eyeing all the female werewolves that were dancing around with his gaze falling back to the blonde beauty who was smiling and dancing along with one of the younger boys.

"Fine" Layla gritted out "you're looking right at her. Come on, she won't appreciate you interrupting her party but I don't want to get my heart ripped out by you." She started to walk back down to the party hand in hand with Darren, Klaus and Stefan following closely behind. As they approached some of the girls gave appreciative glances at Klaus and Stefan leading some of the males to growl and protect their mates.

"Darren" a melodious voice rung out cheerily, Klaus followed the voice and found it to belong to the Blonde alpha. She brought Darren into a hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "you've brought guests." She peered around her pack mates and found two stunning men standing there. She eyed Klaus up and down taking in his Henley that moulded his torso, his necklaces that hung around his neck and his piercing blue eyes that were roaming her form.

"This is our alpha, Caroline Forbes" Darren said stepping aside to let Caroline approach the new comers, "Caroline this is Stefan Salvatore and Klaus Mikealson." Her eyes grew with recognition but they held no trace of fear.

"What can I do for you?" she tilted her head and gave them a friendly smile.

"I am offering you and your pack a chance to join me" Klaus spoke confidently giving her his signature smirk. Caroline moved and stepped closer to him looking at him defiantly.

"What, and let you be our alpha, change us into one of your hybrids that follow your every whim? No thanks, my pack are happy" she spoke confidently then turned and addressed her pack "am I right?" all the werewolves hooted and hollered in agreement.

"Anyways, you didn't allow one of my pack the chance to choose did you?" she questioned Klaus then glanced at Darren "you took away his free will."

"I made him better, sweetheart." Klaus said giving her a determined stare.

"Debatable. Tessa" Caroline called out and a red-haired werewolf came over and slung her arm around Caroline's shoulder.

"Yes, my alpha" she teased, the two girls giggled as if a someone had just told a joke.

"Why don't you show Mr Salvatore how we have a good time." The Tessa girl took Stefan off and started swinging her hips to the rhythm with him "Layla, why don't you go take Darren to the tent, I can tell he's not ready to be around so many of us." Layla nodded and started to walk off only coming to a halt to listen to Caroline's warning.

"Careful, don't go off on your own into the woods and call out if you need help" Layla nodded in agreement and walked off. Blue eyes met blue eyes when Klaus and Caroline looked at each other, Caroline nodded her head in the direction of the water, "lets go for a walk." She didn't wait for him to agree and started walking.

Klaus caught up to her and they walked side by side in silence, stealing the occasional glance at one another.

"What do you want?" she said getting straight to the point.

"I want you and your pack to form an alliance with me and become my hybrids, I will then become your alpha and you all will be part of my pack." Klaus replied looking straight into her intensely blue eyes.

"You mean you want to take control of my pack and become our alpha. I don't think so, if you want a to be part of my pack you start how everyone in my pack starts, an omega, then a beta. Then you have a choice, you can start recruiting on your own and become an alpha of a pack or you can stay a beta." She explained turning to watch her pack dancing and singing along to the music.

"How do you have so many people if you allow them a chance to become an alpha?" Klaus asked curiously, she just let out her melodic laughter.

"Currently there are 3 other alphas in my pack." She pointed two guys out and a woman.

"I don't follow how can you have 4 alphas in a pack?" he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, those three took the option of forming their own packs, to find their independence. I accepted their choices and let them go, a few years later they each came back with their own pack following them. They asked to once again be part of my pack and who am I to say no to them, they once again agreed for me to be their alpha whilst within my pack but when it comes to the wolves from their pack, they are their leaders and I am simply a guiding hand. It works out this way, it used to be 5 alphas but due to recent tragic events we now have 4. I gave the betas in her pack the option to join me or the others or to simply go find themselves another pack maybe even choose another alpha in their own ranks. Much to my surprise they joined my pack." She smiled adoringly at all of her betas, alphas and one or two omegas.

"I am the original hybrid, I am the alpha. I can force you all to submit." Klaus said simply.

"You can force us to submit, but you won't be able to rely on our loyalty and you won't have respect. Here's your problem Klaus. You see a pack as having one alpha who controls and leads the others whilst they obediently follow you. I see a pack as family, no one is in charge of anyone, if you want to leave and come back in 2 years so be it. There is no control in my pack, but there is respect and that was earned." Caroline finally turned to look at Klaus.

"I am going to give you a choice. You can either join my pack my way or you can fuck off." She said briskly then turned on her heel and walked back over to the party.

Klaus watched the blonde beauty storm away from him and narrowed his gaze. He was Niklaus Fucking Mikealson, he was nobodies beta. Yet for some unknown reason he found himself wanting to agree to joining her pack just to be close to her. All of a sudden he felt a searing on his wrist, he looked at it and found a red crescent moon that looked as if it was branded on his skin. He smirked and looked at the mark then the blonde beauty, looks like he has found his match… or his mate to be more precise.

* * *

Okay :) Let me know what you think of the story so far and if you would be interested in me continuing it :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews :)

**susl :** yay I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoy the chapter

**Guest :** Ahaaha, I can't see Klaus as a beta but hopefully what I did was okay :)

**Evie :** I completely Caroline has that badass side that I love about her. Klaus will definitely be trying to get close to Caroline, especially as she's his mate. We will see him having difficulty being part of a pack but that's part of him growing.

**mylove4klaus :** aww thanks :)

* * *

Caroline walked away from Klaus and back to the party where she saw Tessa and Stefan dancing with each other and her pack mates dancing without a care in the world.

"Caroline! Caroline! Dance with me!" Marcus the young boy that she was dancing with earlier called whilst running over to her. She let out a laugh and they started dancing and joining in the festivities.

"We might slow it down for the next song, just dedicated to Cady and Mike forever mates into the ever after!" Carly called out and the tune to _She Falls Asleep_ played out and every wolf found their mate or a partner and started gently swaying to the music. Caroline danced along with Marcus when she noticed one of the younger girl wolves glancing at Marcus and Marcus sneaking glances back at her shyly.

"Why don't you go ask her to dance?" Caroline looked down at Marcus who shook his head shyly, "go on" she nudged him in her direction. She watched as he hesitantly approached her and asked her to dance, they both swayed gently almost afraid of one another, she smiled at their innocence.

"Me Lady" Cory one of the older werewolves of the pack came over and bowed "may I have the honour of being your partner?" she chuckled at his antics and put her hand in his and her other on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you lost them, Cady made an amazing alpha." Caroline spoke softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not your fault Caroline, she shouldn't have gone into his territory alone. And with Mike, you know he wouldn't be able to cope without going crazy. He's not as strong as you were." He put two fingers under her chin and raised it so he was looking her in the eyes.

Stefan caught sight of Klaus standing by the water having a heated argument on his phone, then looked at the blonde alpha who had defied him in front of her whole pack.

"She's amazing and one of the best alphas I've met, even if she did agree to her becoming a hybrid we would all follow her because we know she would do everything in her power to provide the best lives for us." Tessa spoke breaking him out of his daze.

"You speak so highly of her, how did you meet her?" Stefan asked out of curiosity.

"I was a weak beta in my old pack, I never really fit in and for that reason they kicked me out of the pack. So I went from having a pack to help protect me and help me fight to being a weak omega with no one. One particularly harsh full moon, there was a storm and I fell down a slope and injured my back paw. I have this blood problem where I can't heal quickly, I heal at the speed of a regular human, so I was stuck lying there in the cold and injured. I honestly thought it was the end for me, then all of sudden this majestic white wolf with eyes the colour of the sea came into view." Tessa looked over to where Caroline was dancing with Cory.

"I honestly thought she was going to kill me, I mean I was weak, an omega and trespassing on her ground. But she did the unexpected, she howled and her pack appeared around me, she then sat on the ground next to me to keep me warm, a few others did it as well and the others patrolled the area. They of course had shifts so they could hunt and run free but Caroline stayed with me the whole time. The next day I woke up alone but she came back for me with clothes and I instantly submitted to her. She invited me into her pack and well here I am now." Tessa let out a carefree laugh although you could see the emotion in her eyes.

"Enough about me, where are you going tonight? What with the full moon and what not." Stefan looked at her then sighed.

"Klaus will probably make me camp out in some tree." He spoke seriously but he broke out into a smile when Tessa threw her head back laughing.

"Well, Caroline doesn't like telling everyone but the cave where we put out gear is spelled so as wolves we can't get in and destroy it, so you can just camp out in there until it's safe" He nodded and was about to reply when Caroline called out.

"Has everyone put their stuff away?" everyone nodded and a series of agreements rung out, "okay everyone ready to shift?" She made her way over to Marcus and knelt next to him, she looked over to Stefan "get out of here bloodsucker, see you tomorrow." Stefan flashed away and she focused on the boy in front of her who was now in a ball from pain.

"Shhh, relax the pain will soon be over." Soon the clearing was full of wolves of all different colours and sizes, Caroline shifted quickly into a majestic white wolf who stood tall amongst the others. Marcus had shifted into a brown wolf and shook out his fur, Caroline rose her head to the moon and let out a piercing howl and soon after the wolves ran off in all directions enjoying their night of freedom.

Rebekah was trudging through the Bayou mumbling curses as she tried looking for the place Nik said he was. All of a sudden a black wolf came out of no where and started pacing towards her, the wolf stood tall and was bulky. She knew she wouldn't be able to out run it, she looked up quickly catching a glance of the full moon.

"Bugger" she murmured keeping her eye on the nearing wolf. She tried to grab on to something to hold, the next few moment seemed to go by in slow motion. The black wolf lunged at her only to be knocked away by a blue-eyed white wolf who let out a growl, the white wolf stood protectively in front of Rebekah and looked straight into the black wolfs eyes. Both wolves growled at each other fighting for dominance, the black wolf moved forward only for the white wolf to let out a dark snarl that led the black one to step back. A few moments later the black wolf whined and lay down on the ground submitting to the white wolf, who moved forward to the wolf. The white wolf nudged the black one to stand up, once it did the white one pushed it to run off in another direction which it did.

Rebekah stood there with her mouth wide-open, the white wolf turned to look at Rebekah and sat down in front of her with curiosity in her eyes. Rebekah bent forward and petted the wolf on the head, the wolf butted it's head against Rebekah's leg; a piercing howl broke the wolf out of it's trance and it ran off but not before giving one last look to Rebekah.

Rebekah ran off looking for any sign of safety when she arrived in the clearing Nik had spoken to her about, she found lots of paw prints and a few pups play fighting in the area. She smelled another vampire in the area and ran off in that direction and found a cave. She walked in and found Stefan sitting on a log looking as bored as ever.

"Rebekah" Stefan exclaimed surprised at her sudden appearance, "how are you?"

"I nearly got eaten by a werewolf looking for this stupid clearing because Nik was being bullied by a girl, so not too bad. And you?"

"Not bad.. wait did you say you were nearly bitten?" Stefan stood up and walked over to Rebekah looking her over for any signs of a bite.

"I'm fine, a white wolf stopped anything from happening – " Rebekah started only to get interrupted by Stefan.

"A white wolf with blue eyes?" Rebekah nodded wearily, Stefan let out a hearty laugh "congrats Beks you just met the alpha of the pack Klaus wants as well as Klaus' bully." Rebekah's eyes widened at the explanation then laughed along with Stefan. She knew it was going to be a long night but at least she had Stefan as company.

The white wolf ran towards the howl and found the young brown wolf on the floor bleeding, it sprinted over and looked over the wolf, the young wolf had difficulties standing, so the white wolf let out a howl letting her pack know where she was and then laid next to him. All of a sudden a large grey wolf with blue eyes came out of the tree line and slowly walked towards them, the white wolf sat up and let out a warning growl and the grey one responded by sitting down a few meters away and then lying down. The white wolf slowly lay back down on the ground and watched the grey wolf with curious eyes. Soon the small clearing was filled with the other members of the white wolfs pack who lay down in the small clearing with her and they spent the rest of the night there.

The grey wolf watched the pack move about, guarding the area and taking turns lying next to the brown wolf that had gotten itself injured. The grey wolf was surprised to see the white one had not moved from her space since he had arrived after hearing her howl. Slowly the pack fell asleep and everyone shifted back in the night. Caroline woke up around 4 in the morning shifted back into her human form, she maneuvered around the naked bodies and ran off to the cave where she grabbed blankets and shirts and made her way back draping clothing or blankets on top of her pack. She slowed as she got next to where the grey wolf and she was surprised to see Klaus in it's place. She bent down and covered him in a blanket then made her way over to Marcus who she wrapped in a blanket then picked up, making her way back to the clearing.

Klaus woke up to the sun shining in his eyes, he rolled over and felt the weight of something on top of him, he opened his eyes to find a blanket on top of him. He wrapped it around his waist and found that everyone had a blanket or clothing of some sort on top of them. He looked for his blonde beauty that took the form of a majestic white wolf the night before but found her space empty as well as the spot the boy had occupied. He trudged back to the clearing and found Caroline by the water with the boy cleaning his wound. Klaus grabbed his clothes that he hid in a tree only to find his jeans and not his Henley nevertheless he put his jeans and shoes on. As he neared the two he realised that Caroline was wearing his Henley and nothing else, he couldn't help the smirk that graced his face.

"Morning love" he called out once he was a few feet away. Caroline and the boy turned around and looked at him.

"Klaus, I'm glad you decided to join us last night" her angelic voice rang out, "have you made your decision?"

"Yes I have love, and I think you will be quite happy with what I have to say," Caroline looked at him expectantly, "I will join your pack" a large smile formed on her face "but" her smile fell, "as an alpha omega." Caroline turned to Marcus and bandaged his already healing wound whilst thinking about what Klaus had to say. She helped Marcus up and saw her pack returning through the woods.

"Deal" she grinned, then walked off with Marcus by her side, Marcus soon went into a fast hobble when he saw his dad coming over to him.

"Sweetheart, I think you're forgetting you have my shirt" he called out, Caroline stopped in her place and turned to look at him. Slowly keeping eye contact she raised the shirt over her head and threw it to him. Klaus' jaw dropped at her form and her audacity.

"Thanks for the loan" she called out then walked off taking a spare dress from one of the female werewolves near by and pulling it on.

* * *

Please leave me a review of what you think :) What do you think is going to happen next, perhaps Caroline will find a similar crescent moon on her wrist? xx


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the lovely reviews :)

**EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie :** aww thank you! I know I love the idea of them being mates :)

**LadyCassie :** thank you so much, I definitely think Caroline would make a badass wolf

**Klaroline-lovegames :** glad you found it funny :) hope you enjoy the update :)

**Guest : **thank you!

**jessnicole :** haha thank you!

* * *

"Caroline" Layla called out "your new omega has arrived." All eyes turned to see a tall black haired man walking into the middle of the clearing. Caroline walked over to him slowly, her hands plaiting her hair.

"Hi there, I'm Caroline." She held out her hand for him to shake, he responded by looking at her hand then at her.

"Christopher" he grunted, Caroline decided to try again.

"What brings you over to my corner of the Bayou?" by now all of the betas and omegas had spread around the clearing but the other alphas stood in a circle around him, backing Caroline up.

"None of your business princess" he drawled taking in the members standing around him.

"It is when you are running around causing trouble" Caroline snapped.

"I didn't take you as a bloodsucker sympathiser, you are a pathetic excuse of a werewolf" he spat venomously, already regretting his submission.

"I am your Alpha!" Caroline's voice boomed in the clearing and automatically the betas and omegas gravitated towards her, "you better show me some respect." Marcus who had approached his dad who was one of the other alphas hid behind his dad. All of the other wolves were surprised at Caroline's change in mood, they had never seen her like this before.

Caroline moved forward into Christopher's personal space "we do not harm vampire's who come into our territory, I don't care if you're part of my pack or not. Call me pathetic one more time and I swear to god I will rip your throat out, my beta or not." She shoved him back a step, the other alphas let out a snarl towards Christopher who now had wide eyes.

All of sudden Caroline cried out in pain as she felt a burning on her right wrist, Cory came over and broke everyone apart, "give her some space folks" he told Marcus' father John to keep an eye on the new comer and brought Caroline into a one of the tents that got pitched up. They both looked at her wrist and found a star next to her already crescent moon.

"It can't be" Caroline whispered in disbelief as she traced the new star, then the scar of the moon.

"It is very rare but it is possible for a werewolf to have another mate," Cory poured her some tea then passed it to her. Caroline shook her head.

"No. I can't have another one Cory" she started crying and Cory went over to her and brought her into a hug.

"He would want you to move on Care" he spoke softly rubbing circles on her back, but she shoved him back and automatically tensed.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. And don't ever say what he would or wouldn't have wanted" she spoke lowly through gritted teeth. She stormed out of the tent not caring that everyone was staring at her, she just needed to be somewhere.

Klaus witnessed the whole exchange and decided to follow her only to run into Rebekah and Stefan.

"Nik!" Rebekah screeched and jumped into his arms, Klaus hugged her back and looked at Stefan silently asking him what the hell was going on. Stefan shrugged in reply then went over to Tessa who was already starting up the party.

"Nice to see you finally arrived Bekah, but I need to be somewhere else right now. Stay here with my new pack." Klaus winked then flashed off following the intoxicating vanilla smell Caroline had. He caught up and stayed a hundred or so feet behind her so she wouldn't take notice of his presence. He used his hearing to listen to her.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry it's been so long since I visited you. I just don't have enough strength in me to come and see you. I feel like such a crap mate," she chuckled sadly "I miss you so much" her voice broke half way through the sentence and tears started freely flowing.

"I have a new mate apparently, I'm not too sure who it is but a part of me doesn't want to know because you're all I need. Why did you have to be so stubborn? Why did you have to try prove yourself to be the alpha male? I didn't care if it was Marcel that killed my family, I cared about you, you idiot. You broke your promise, that we would both go together. If it wasn't for that damn agreement I would be with you now, dancing among the stars." Caroline paused and closed her eyes then looked at the grave stone. Klaus thought she was finished when he heard her weak plead "please come back to me."

Klaus felt a tug at his heart, his mate was in pain and suffering and he couldn't do anything about it. He had shut off his emotions for centuries, then he comes across a small blonde whirlwind who happens to be his mate and now he is feeling things he never wished to feel. A few minutes later Caroline walked off back to the camp going a different route allowing Klaus the time to go to the site she was just occupying. As he neared there were vines in a large circle which formed some sort of private barrier, he pushed aside a few and stepped through them. He walked in and found the beautiful purple vervain flowers growing all over. He walked through and to the grave stone that stood in the middle of the circle.

He bent down and read the engraving on the head stone:

_In loving memory of Damon Salvatore,_

_Loving husband, friend, alpha and mate._

_July 13__th__ 1990 – October 20__th__ 2010_

He looked at the single white rose Caroline left on top of the head stone and stood up.

"I don't know who you were mate but I thought I would let you know I am Caroline's new mate. And I promise from one alpha to another not to screw it up." Klaus spoke before parting and heading back to the clearing.

As Caroline reached the clearing another dance party had started and she instantly spotted Stefan and Tessa dancing very closely, then she noticed the blonde vampire from last night. She walked over and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Caroline" she greeted her with a warm smile which the girl returned.

"Rebekah, thank you for saving me last night" she spoke softly before turning to gaze jealously at Stefan and Tessa. Caroline caught on to this and let out a laugh which pulled Rebekah's attention back to her.

"You have nothing to worry about" she reassured Rebekah.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rebekah sniffed before glancing in Stefan's direction practically going red at seeing his hands on the red haired wolfs hips.

"Tessa isn't interested." Caroline smirked, Rebekah was officially confused.

"Why not?" She looked at Caroline finding her standing there trying to reign in the laughter.

"Because Tessa is a lesbian" Caroline spoke then she pointed to a black haired woman who was talking with Cory "that's her mate." Rebekah visibly relaxed and let out a soft chuckle.

"Was it that obvious that I was jealous?" Caroline let out a laugh and nodded her head.

"Why don't you go dance with him" Rebekah looked hesitantly but Caroline gave her a shove "go!" Caroline watched as Tessa gave a knowing smirk and left Stefan's arms for her mates and Rebekah fell into place with Stefan.

"You are quite the match maker there love" Klaus spoke from behind her, she could feel his breath hot on her neck.

"Well, love isn't really for me so I like making it happen around me." Caroline spoke simply then turned to look at him.

"That was quite the strip tease this morning sweetheart." He teased her trying to cheer her up, it worked as a smile graced her face and she let out a little giggle

"Come on, let's dance" she grabbed his hand and started walking backwards to the party pulling him along with her.

"I don't like to dance sweetheart" he said with reluctance.

"That's because you've never danced with me before" she pulled him against her and started swaying to the beat. Soon enough Klaus joined in and pulled her close, enjoying the proximity to his mate.

* * *

Hope you liked the little plot twist in there :) Let me know what you thought of the chapter :) Please review :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews and follows, it is lovely to know people are enjoying the story :)

**guestreader :** thank. you. :)

**Mah Luka :** thank you so much :) hope you like the chapter :)

**EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie :** I know I kinda love the idea of Damon and Caroline too, I was never much of a forwood shipper (no offence)

**causeimbecca :** In my story Damon was a werewolf and he was like descendant of Stefan's family line. Hopefully the flashback doesn't disappoint :)

**Klaroline-lovegames :** YAY!

**guest : **I'm glad you like it and don't worry I won't be stopping until Klaus and Caroline get together and that's a long time coming

**aj :** yay! thank you :)

**jessnicole :** I am glad you like it :)

Note: the stuff in Italics are flashbacks

* * *

_Caroline's laughter rang out as she ran through the rain in the empty streets of her hometown Mystic Falls with her mate. Her light blue infinity dress drenched in the rain water and her heels dangling about in her hands. Damon picked her up in a fireman's hold and started spinning around in circles, she squealed in surprise and continued laughing._

_"Damon! Put me down, I'm flashing people" she wriggled trying to get him to put her down._

_"There's no one around to see" he replied but put her down in front of him and held her face in his hands, "you are the most amazing person you know that." He whispered before planting a kiss on her lips._

_"You have to say that" she teased "you're my mate."_

_"You're right, I'm lying, you are actually really ugly and I wish for a better mate" he huffed playfully looking away. Caroline put her two of her fingers under his chin and turned his head so he was facing her. _

_"Aww, I'm sorry please forgive me" she pouted up at him and gave him her puppy dog eyes. He made a big show of sighing and giving in._

_"Fine. I guess I forgive you" he rolled his eyes but then placed a light kiss on her lips "I love you Care." At the sound of her nickname she lit up and pulled him in for a longer kiss, she shivered in delight but Damon took it as her being cold and pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders._

_"Let's get you back home" he slung his arm around her shoulders and started walking in the direction of her house. Caroline rested her head against him and softly sighed. _

_"I don't want to go home, my mum hasn't been at home for months now, and my dad is god knows where. It doesn't feel like home" she spoke softly knowing Damon was listening to her. They stopped in front of her front door and Damon took her hands in his._

_"Where does it feel like home?" he looked at his mate who was now looking at the ground shyly._

_"When I'm next to you" she whispered almost inaudibly. She felt so vulnerable, she never had anyone in her life, then for her to find her mate who fell in love with her almost as quickly as she did he. She felt blessed but also scared her would just leave her, Damon wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They stood there for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes, they broke apart when Caroline let out a small sneeze._

_"You should get inside and wrap up warm" Damon said not acknowledging what she just said. Caroline nodded then walked into her house bidding him goodnight, once the door was shut and she heard his foot steps fade she fell to the ground and started crying. She just lost the most important person in her life, no more than 2 minutes later someone was rapidly knocking on the door._

_Caroline pulled the door open and didn't have time to react before Damon was pulling her into a searing kiss, she soon responded. They broke apart and Damon rested his forehead on hers._

_"I feel like home when I'm with you too Care" he whispered wiping away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks "runaway with me" he looked at her hopeful._

_"What about school?" she asked, not that she particularly cared._

_"Who cares? We will learn what we need to on the road, runaway with me Care" he kissed her quickly and waited for her answer with bated breath. _

_"Of course I'll run away with you" she whispered letting out a excited giggle, "where are we going to go?" _

_"Anywhere you want baby. I'll take you to Mexico where we can eat tacos all day everyday and wear sombreros. I'll take you to Washington DC, where we can see Mount Rushmore and the president. And I'll take you to New York, see broad way and the tall lady who holds that fire thing – "_

_"The statue of liberty?" Caroline cut in._

_"That too" Damon teased "I will take you anywhere you want to go, as long as I'm with you and you're happy." Caroline nodded and kissed him again._

_"When do we leave?" she asked. _

_"There's no time like the present." Damon said picking her up in a fireman's hold once again and carrying her to the car, "let's go, go, go!"_

Caroline snapped out of her memory and got into the car, she was headed to The Howling Wolf which was a club nearby where she worked as a bar tender. She walked through the doors and behind the bar where Tessa was finishing off her shift.

"How you holding up?" Tessa asked as she leant against the bar.

"Okay, I think this is my favourite place to be. It's just surrounded by him, he is… was the life and soul of this club." Caroline poured her self some tequila and took the shot slamming it down on the counter when she was done.

"Well, I am heading out onto the floor if you don't need me. And I will keep an eye out for this new mate of yours" Tessa winked then walked off. Caroline started moving around behind the bar and stopped when she caught sight of the photo of Damon's arms wrapped around her from behind when they first bought the club.

_"This is unbelievable Damon. When I said I wanted to work in a club I didn't mean go out and buy me a club." Caroline took in the empty space which would soon turn into one of the most popular night clubs in New Orleans._

_"I wanted you to be happy, I know how much you wanted normality in your life" Damon walked over to her and put his hands on her waist "do you like it or did I make a huge mistake?"_

_"Like it? I love it" Caroline shook her head in disbelief, she wondered how she got so lucky to get him as a mate "you're perfect and this is all ours." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around him in a hug._

_"There's something else" Damon whispered pulling out from her embrace and stepping back a few steps. He pulled his hand down his face and started pacing. Caroline started panicking and letting her mind run free, full of ideas that he was leaving her or found someone else. Damon noticed this and took a deep breath and walked over to her._

_"Caroline Forbes, I love you so much it's insane. When I'm with you I feel like I'm floating on air and happier than I've ever been before. And when I'm not around you I feel like a part of me is missing and I find it hard to function. Some of my best times have been running around in the wild with you as a wolf and the first time I laid eyes on you when we were shifted I knew I found my other half. My mate." Damon slowly bent down on one knee and tears started falling out of Caroline's eyes._

_"Caroline Forbes, will you please do me the honours of being my wife?" Caroline nodded and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck not letting go._

_"I love you Care, from forever into infinity" Damon whispered into her neck and placed a kiss there._

_"I love you too Damon, from forever into infinity" Caroline murmured back smiling. Life couldn't get better then it was at that exact moment. A flash broke them apart and saw Caroline's first beta John was standing there with a camera in his hands and his pregnant mate standing next to him with a big grin._

_"Let's get this on camera shall we? Dammit Caroline you don't even have the ring on. Put it on her Damon. Okay now stand behind her… Perfect, okay 1, 2, 3." John didn't even need to say smile as they were already wearing one._

Caroline picked the photo up and placed a kiss on the photo and put it back down.

"From forever into infinity baby" Caroline whispered before going to serve the patrons at the bar.

Klaus sat at the bar watching Caroline working in her element, she noticed him at the bar and walked over to him.

"What'll it be?" she said hands on her hips.

"Bourbon, sweetheart"

"Okay one bourbon coming right up." She poured the drink out and handed it to him, as he reached out to take it she noticed the crescent moon mark on the inside of his wrist. She couldn't believe it Klaus was her mate. She smiled then quickly whizzed off serving everyone else as she tried to process the information.

Klaus took a swig of his drink and smiled, he had seen the new star mark on the inside of her wrist next to the crescent moon. It was official he found his mate. He stood and walked over to the booth Rebekah and Stefan were occupying looking very lovey dovey like they did in the 20s.

"Please tell me you aren't back together" Nik scoffed.

"Does she know you're her mate yet?" Rebekah huffed annoyed that her brother interrupted her and Stefan.

"I don't think so, she's still hung up on her last mate." Nik took another sip of his drink then looked over at Caroline who was laughing with a patron behind the bar.

"She really is something Klaus" Stefan spoke following his gaze, Rebekah elbowed Stefan in the stomach and glared angrily at him "I never said I liked her, jeez." Rebekah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest in a huff.

"Aw don't be like that Beks. Come on let's go dance" Stefan held his hand out for her and she took it and followed him onto the dance floor. Tessa sat in Rebekah's old seat and smiled at Klaus.

"Hello Caroline's mate" she smiled looking at a bewildered Klaus.

"How did you know?" he squinted his eyes at her.

"It's so blatantly obvious, I mean you spent the night of the full moon with the pack and not to mention the way you and Caroline were dancing yesterday at the party" Tessa pretended to fan her face.

"If it's so obvious why didn't Caroline notice?" Klaus spoke grumpily.

"Because she's too stuck in her old world and thinking about others and her last mate. Do you know about him?" Tessa propped her arm on the table and rested her chin in her hand.

"No… Yes… I followed her to his grave yesterday" Klaus mumbled twirling his empty glass in his hands.

"I'm going to let Caroline tell you their story eventually but for now I will give you a summarised version. His name was Damon Salvatore and they were madly in love, it wasn't enough for them that they were mates so they got married. They were the best alpha couple I have ever met, then one day Damon caught on to some rumour about Caroline's parents, he wanted to find out about it so Caroline could have some closure. It got him killed, by a vampire. The bite took hold of him and he died in his sleep, Caroline saw pain and tried her best to take it away but couldn't, so she sat with him day and night. Caroline fought through the heartbreak and became the best alpha in the US. She's capable of loving someone again but it will take a lot of effort." Tessa spoke and watched Klaus' reaction to the story.

"You would be an amazing hybrid love" Klaus looked Tessa in the eye and she scoffed.

"You will never make me a hybrid unless Caroline agrees and changes too. She is my alpha and that's the way it will be forever." Tessa stood up from her seat and held out her hand "Come dance with me, my girlfriend is bartending so she has no time for me" she looked at her girlfriend who was laughing at something Caroline said to her. Klaus sighed and got up, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hope you liked a little insight into Caroline's history, there will be more to come. Let me know what you thought of the chapter and if you like the flashbacks :) Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! Double update! Just because I decided to celebrate having 50+ followers now! Your support means so much!

**LoveDeb :** Thank you !

**sw33tp3a91 :** thank you so much :) I am glad you liked knowing the background of Damon and Caroline's relationship!

**Mah Luka : **I am sorry you are a bit confused, hopefully I clarified it in this chapter!

**jessnicole :** no Damon wasn't a vampire he was just a werewolf :)

* * *

The club had started to die down after 2 am, there were only a few people still there dancing and finishing off their drinks. Caroline was leaning against the bar looking over her club when Stefan came over and propped himself on one of the bar stools.

"Hey" Caroline smiled at him "can I get you a drink?"

"I'll have a beer please" he smiled and took a sip of it when Caroline put one in front of him.

"Your last name is Salvatore right?" Caroline asked hesitantly, Stefan nodded in agreement.

"This is going to sound crazy but… my mates name was Damon Salvatore. Any chance that you are related or something?" Stefan's eyes softened and nodded.

"Yeah I think he was my great great great great great great great great great…" Caroline let out a laugh "grandson, or something along those lines. I don't know how he could've been a werewolf, he must've gotten the gene from his mother." Caroline nodded.

"Well just so you know, he was an amazing man." Caroline spoke, she bent down behind the bar then popped back up and handed Stefan a folded over photo of her and Damon when they first started going out. "That was him, you can keep the photo if you want something to remind you of your great something grandson." Stefan looked at the photo of Damon and smiled.

"It's nice to know my grandson or whatever had a great life." Stefan pocketed the photo then looked at her curious gaze, "what do you want to ask me?"

"Did you have a kid before turning into a vampire? Sorry if I'm over stepping a boundary or something" Caroline rushed to explain.

"No it's okay. I did get this girl in my town pregnant before I turned; she was my girlfriend of 2 years. When I turned I made sure she was sent away so I couldn't harm her, trouble is I hid her so well I couldn't find her again."

"Well, if it's any consolation, you have an a stunningly beautiful blonde who seems to be infatuated by you. And if you two were werewolves you would most certainly be mates. I've never seen two people so in sync on the dance floor before except maybe me and Damon." Caroline let a smile grace her face as memories of her and Damon partying and raving entered her mind.

Rebekah walked over to the bar and sat next to Stefan, Caroline noticed the glances the two were sharing and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go let loose for a bit and dance" Caroline hopped over the bar and made her way to the dance floor.

"She would be good for Nik don't you think?" Rebekah looked where Caroline was dancing with John.

"She certainly challenges him" Stefan looked over at Klaus who was glaring daggers at John.

"That's good, he can't keep thinking he's always the alpha. They would make a cute couple." Rebekah spoke and turned to look at Stefan.

"No, we would make a cute couple. They would make an atomic bomb that will blow up in our faces. Not that I think that they won't work but they are both too proud and think they are the best alpha." Rebekah smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss.

"We do make a cute couple, we did in the 20s and we could now" Rebekah whispered looking at him hopefully.

"I really missed you Beks" Stefan whispered before kissing her.

John got a text from Marcus asking him to come home to tuck him into bed, Caroline sighed then let John go take care of his son. She was about to leave the dance floor when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist from behind and whisper in her ear.

"I finally have you to myself" Klaus whispered noting her shiver.

"Tessa is going to be furious you ditched her" Caroline reprimanded.

"She's with her mate, I don't think she'll mind" Klaus spun her around and smiled.

"You are a breath-taking wolf you know that, I haven't seen a grey wolf since… Damon. My last mate." Caroline spoke softly putting her arms around Klaus' neck and swaying with him out of rhythm to the song.

"You are a magnificent sight as a wolf too sweetheart. I can't help to think just how brilliant you would be as a hybrid, or as my second in command alpha" Klaus replied, Caroline shook her head in response and scoffed.

"You're not making me a hybrid and I am not becoming your second in command. I am first in command in my pack. You are currently sixth, omega" Caroline taunted and teasing glint in her eyes.

"Very well, I accept your answer for now but one day you will change your mind, alpha." Klaus held her gaze as he spoke to her.

"Hey Caroline, once you're done having eye sex with the evil hybrid, can we pack it up and head back to the clearing. We need to get ready for Marcus' birthday." Tessa called out forming her hands around her mouth like a make shift mega phone. Caroline blushed and Klaus just smirked.

"Yeah, I'm coming. See you back at the clearing Klaus" Caroline walked back to the bar and started putting things away and grabbing her stuff.

"Looking forward to it love" Klaus called out behind her and left the club. He decided to walk back when someone flashed in front of him and smiled at Klaus, "Marcel" Klaus spoke curtly.

"Niklaus Mikealson. My mentor, my saviour, my sire. It's been a long time." Marcel greeted him as two of his friends stood behind him.

"What are you doing here Marcel?" Klaus asked.

"What are you doing with the wolves?" Marcel questioned looking at the bar behind Klaus.

"What's it to you?" Klaus sneered.

"Have you met that blonde alpha? What's her name? Caroline? She looks like a tasty thing, full of fire. You should have seen her when we got her mate, I've never seen a fire be put out so quickly. If I knew that that would be how I could get her under my control I would've done it sooner." Marcel gloated, unknowingly pushing Klaus' buttons.

"You killed her mate?" Klaus spoke levelly, Marcel nodded. Klaus flashed to one of Marcel's right hand men and pulled out his heart and dropped it on the ground next to the greying corpse.

"What the hell was that?" Marcel roared looking at the decaying body.

"A eye for an eye Marcellus" Klaus said simply and walked off. By the time he got to the clearing it was pandemonium, people were running about and panicking. He grabbed Rebekah who was currently bustling back and forth from the water with cloths.

"What is the meaning of this Rebekah?" Klaus halted her movements.

"KLAUS MIKEALSON!" Caroline's voice boomed through the clearing halting any and all movements "what the hell did you do!"

* * *

Okay so to clarify incase it wasn't clear, Damon and Stefan are **not** brothers but distant relatives.

Please leave me a quick review :) And let me know what do you think is happening in the clearing?

Thanks again for your support :) x


	6. Chapter 6

**Mah Luka :** thank you so much :) hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**Klaroline-lovegames :** Marcel bit Damon and of course vampire venom is fatal to a werewolf

* * *

Caroline walked over to Klaus and took hold of him by his ear and started dragging him off into the direction of one of the tents. Klaus yelped in surprise then followed her trying not to snap her wrist for the stunt she was pulling. Caroline pulled the flap to the tent back and walked in, Klaus stood next to her and saw Tessa lying under a blanket shaking and covered in sweat.

"She was bitten by Marcel, similar to how Damon was bitten. Care to explain why Marcel and his men are suddenly attacking us?" Caroline put her hands on her hips and glared at him, waiting for his reply.

"I will explain later but first how about I heal your friend? Hmmm?" Klaus didn't wait for her reply as he brushed by her and over to Tessa. He grabbed a empty cup nearby and bit into his wrist letting his blood fall into it. Ever so gently he lifted Tessa into a sitting position and gave her the cup.

"Drink up love, and you will be better before you know it." Tessa drank the blood and lay back down onto the bed. Klaus crossed over to Caroline and gestured for them to give Tessa and her mate some privacy. Caroline walked over to two of the alphas who were standing nearby and told them that Tessa was fine but they still needed to find a new campsite.

"I'm waiting" Caroline spun around and looked at Klaus.

"Marcellus was always an impulsive little thing" Klaus shrugged and followed her as she started helping pack things up.

"Yes but he hasn't attacked us in, I don't know 4 years. So why did he start again today? Because I haven't spoken to him in years but apparently you talked to him today. What did you say?" Caroline felt her anger bubble up.

"He said some disrespectful things about you and I simply told him that I wouldn't stand for it and proceeded to rip the heart out of one of his lackeys." Klaus said simply rolling up one of the tents. He looked over to Caroline who was seething with anger.

"Get Out!" Caroline shouted causing everyone to look over to them.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked bewildered.

"Get out of here. I don't even want to see you right now. You can join us later but now I want you to leave." Caroline's words rung out.

"I will not be spoken to like this! Even if you are my mate!" Klaus shouted in her face, Caroline's face paled in shock.

"How did you know?" her voice shook.

"I got my mark the day I met you, and then when you served me last night I noticed a little star next to the crescent moon that was already present on your wrist." Klaus' voice softened and took a step towards her but she stepped back.

"I worked hard Klaus, to make a truce with Marcel. That meant he left us alone and we left him alone. You ruined it." Caroline turned away and automatically her pack started putting things away again.

"Was this truce before or after he killed Damon? Tell me did you fight at all to avenge Damon or did you just give up?" Klaus pushed her, and just like that Caroline snapped.

"How dare you! I loved Damon, he was the best mate I could ever ask for. He died for me, he never wanted anyone to get hurt, so he put himself in the firing line. It was meant to be me that day that got bitten not him, so maybe I didn't fight and maybe I did take the cowards way out by making a truce with Marcel but I protected my pack. Damon's pack. Which was all Damon ever tried to do. Mate or not, you will never replace Damon and you will never be half the man he was. Now leave." Caroline turned and walked in the direction of Tessa who had just come out of the tent with her mate.

Everything was packed and Caroline along with the other alphas started out their trek to find a safer place to camp. Caroline walked by Stefan and Rebekah who were looking at her.

"You're welcome to join us, but I understand if you don't want to." Rebekah and Stefan nodded and walked pass her to talk to Klaus. Rebekah sought out Stefan's hand and they entwined their hands, they both walked over to Klaus who was looking out over the water.

"Are you going to go with her?" Klaus asked not even looking back at them.

"Yes, and you are too Nik" Rebekah put her hand on his shoulder and turned him to look at her.

"She said she didn't want me there" Klaus said looking off in the direction his mate just left.

"Because you were being an idiot. Caroline is a strong, confident woman who believes she doesn't need a man in her life." Rebekah said trying to get through to Klaus.

"It probably didn't help bringing up her last mate" Stefan spoke up, Klaus sighed then looked at Rebekah.

"What do I do?"

"Stop trying to be in control and just be an obedient little beta for a while. She says jump you say how high. Marcel winds you up or says something, you report it to Caroline and do as she says." Rebekah spoke then took Klaus and Stefan's hands in each of hers and started walking in the direction the pack went off in.

A few miles later and half a mountain, Caroline found somewhere she was happy to set up camp. Everyone started unpacking, Cory hesitantly approached Caroline and asked to talk to her. They walked to the top of the mountain to get some privacy. Caroline sat on the edge and Cory sat next to her.

"Talk to me Caroline" Cory spoke softly, taking one of Caroline's hands into his own. Caroline took a shaky breath and started off into the distance, it was quiet for a few minutes before she started talking.

"Seeing Tessa like that. It just brought up those terrible memories of Damon's last moments. At least this time Klaus saved her but last time it was horrible. I couldn't do anything to stop him having the hallucinations, the pain. And now all I can think is, if I hadn't provoked Marcel that day, Damon would still be here. I wouldn't have another mate. I would have my mate." Tears flowed down Caroline's face.

"Caroline, you need to listen to me." Cory tilted her face so she was looking at him.

"Everything Damon did was by his own choice. It isn't your fault he got bitten, it's not your fault you couldn't stop it taking over him and it is not your fault he died. Caroline, he died protecting the one he loved and the most important thing is he died loved." Cory kissed her forehead and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I miss him so damn much, everyday." Caroline managed to whisper through laboured breaths.

"I'm going to tell you something about that day, okay the one time when you left to get him some water I snuck into the tent to talk to him. It was one of the few times he was lucid after the bite. And you know what he said to me?" Caroline shook her head and Cory continued on.

"He said _'Cory, that girl Caroline, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is the light of my life and I can't believe I got to make her my wife. Take care of my queen, make sure she never loses herself.'_ Caroline he never regretted anything with you. You were the world to him, the night to his day. Most importantly the Queen to his King." Caroline let out a shaky breath and looked up at the sky where she saw a bright star shining out.

"I'm not ready to move on Cory. Klaus brings trouble everywhere he goes, I can't handle someone that volatile." Caroline looked down at her hands.

"No one is saying you have to be with him right now, or anytime soon. But you know that one day, you will be together because you are each others mates and you can only deny that chemistry for so long." They sat there in silence for a few more hours. Caroline fell asleep eventually, Cory lifted her and brought her back down to camp. Klaus pushed off the tree when he saw Cory carrying a sleeping Caroline in his arms.

"Here you go prince charming" Cory said as he passed Caroline into Klaus' arms, "go easy on her." Klaus nodded and brought her to her awaiting tent. He put her down on the bed and sat next to it for a while. Caroline was mumbling in her sleep and soon there were tears flowing down her face. Curiosity finally got the best of him and he entered her dreams.

_"Damon?" Caroline whispered in disbelief as she saw him standing there leaning against a tree with a sparkle in his eye._

_"Hey Care bear" he said pushing off the tree but still standing next to it. But before he knew it Caroline launched her self at him and held him in a tight embrace._

_"I miss you so much" Caroline pulled back and kissed him "I love you"_

_Damon kissed her then whispered back "I love you too Care. I miss you more than anything." _

_"Is this real? Is this really you?" Caroline stepped back in the embrace but still kept her hands on his arms._

_"Yeah. I'm not really meant to visit people, something about tampering with the realms. But who am I to follow rules, especially when I've seen how upset you've been lately." He raised his hands and brushed her cheeks with his thumbs._

_"What's it like on the other side?" Caroline was taking in every detail about him, his eye colour, his hair, the way his breathing would quicken at her touch._

_"Boring without you. But Rose is here, I don't think I would've missed my sister this much. And I get to see you everyday still, which is a bonus." Tears started falling out of Caroline's eyes and Damon brushed them away "hey hey, I didn't mean to make you cry baby. Please don't cry." _

_"Sorry, it's just. I want to see you everyday, I want to be able to kiss you good morning and kiss you good night. I want to be next to you." Caroline rested her hand on top of his heart._

_"Caroline, look at me." He raised her head so she was looking directly in his eyes, "I know you don't want to hear this but I need you to be strong baby."_

_"No" Caroline whispered knowing what he was about to say. _

_"I need you to let me go. I need you to move on." Caroline was shaking her head in disbelief, Damon pulled her tight against him and held her while she cried._

_"I don't want to because what if I move on and I forget you." Caroline weakly replied._

_"You will never forget me and you will never lose me. Care don't you understand after all this time that you will always have my heart and I will always be in yours." Damon released Caroline and started to fade away._

_"No, Damon. No, don't go yet. Please, I need you" Caroline tried grabbing on to him, her tears streaming down her face._

_"Let him in Care bear. Let Klaus in." Damon's voice echoed around her._

Caroline woke with a start and looked around, finding herself in her tent. She pushed off her bed and walked outside, it was just about sunrise, she looked around and found Klaus sitting by the fire. She took a deep breath and through caution to the wind and approached him.

* * *

I couldn't resist not brining Damon back for a little, even if it was only a dream :) Leave me a little review letting me know what you thought xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Mah Luka :** thank you :) so in my story if a werewolf was to get bitten by a vampire it would be the same as if a vampire got bitten by a werewolf. So there is the hallucinations, and the violence.

**guest2015 :** aww thank you! I am glad you're liking it so far :)

**Guest :** Aw thank you :) I loved writing that bit!

**Klaroline-lovegames :** I will admit that chapter was a bit sad but hopefully this will make you happy!

**jessnicole :** thank you :)

**Maaaarianne :** yay! I am glad that you liked the dream :)

**sw33tp3a91 :** aww, I was tearing up a little writing it too!

* * *

"Hi" Caroline said softly whilst sitting next to him, she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, looking over to Klaus.

"Morning love" Klaus said turning to look at her, he reached up and wiped away the remnants of her tears.

"About yesterday" they both started at the same time and let out a chuckle.

"Ladies first" Klaus said nudging her.

"Go on" Caroline teased and Klaus couldn't help the small smile that graced his face.

"I may have over reacted a little yesterday" Caroline admitted quietly.

"Non sense, you reacted how anyone would react. I however was a complete dickhead, I never should of brought up…" he trailed off not wanting to mention Damon.

"It's fine. I just didn't expect you to know about being my mate… or Damon" she said looking into the fire and avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, well." Klaus didn't know what to say. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, neither knowing what to say.

"Are you alright? You were crying earlier" Klaus looked at Caroline who looked slightly taken off guard.

"Yeah, I just. I had a dream about Damon and he was telling me to move on. To take a chance," she looked at Klaus out of the corner of her eye and saw him looking at her curiously.

"And?" he asked hesitantly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she chuckled then nudged him. They continued talking about silly things, skirting around the whole topic of mates and families. They talked until the sun rose and someone called out for Caroline behind her, they turned to see Marcus walking out of his tent and over to Klaus and her.

"What's up Marcus?" Caroline and Klaus stood up and turned to him.

"You said last week you would take me to the waterfall nearby, can we go today? Dad is busy with work and no one else is free, what with what happened yesterday" Marcus stood in front of her and Klaus.

"Yeah of course we can! Why don't you go get your swim trunks on and then we can go. It's only a short walk from here." Caroline smiled as Marcus ran off to tell his dad and get ready. She turned to Klaus with a smile.

"Do you want to come with? You can invite Stefan and Rebekah as well" Caroline asked hesitantly, Klaus smiled and brought her hand up and kissed it.

"I would love that sweetheart. Let me just go tell Stefan and Rebekah." Caroline nodded and walked off to get ready. Caroline grabbed her turquoise bandeau bikini and put it on, then put on a summer dress on top. She slipped her feet into her sandals and headed out, when she exited she did not expect to see Klaus and Marcus goofing about like father and son.

"Hey Caroline! Let's go!" Marcus shouted with glee and ran over to Caroline, pulling her to start walking. Caroline had a big smile on her face and walked over to Klaus.

"So are the love birds coming?" Caroline asked, just then Rebekah and Stefan appeared. Rebekah was wearing a black bikini, but her top was only visible as she was wearing denim shorts on her bottom. She had pulled her hair into a pony tail and squealed when she saw Caroline.

"Caroline!" she ran over and crushed a surprised Caroline into a hug. Caroline slowly raised her arms and returned the hug.

"Nice to see you too Beks" she said rubbing the girls back.

"Sorry about her, she's just excited to have a girlfriend again" Stefan came over and peeled Rebekah off Caroline.

"You're a lesbian?!" Marcus asked Rebekah and Caroline, they both shared a grin and threw themselves at each other.

"You caught us" Caroline said dramatically.

"Oh god! At least now we don't have to worry about telling Nik and Stefan!" Rebekah said pulling Caroline close.

"We can finally be together" Caroline replied, both of them slowly nearing each other as if going in for a kiss. Klaus and Stefan stood there with their jaws hanging open and Marcus looked confused. Just as their lips were about to touch they burst out into laughter.

"You should see your faces" Rebekah said through gaps in her laughter. Caroline and her had doubled over in laughter.

"Aw, Marcus we're just messing with you" Caroline walked over to him and messed his hair up.

"I'm just her friend, Stefan is my boyfriend" Rebekah clarified moving over to Stefan and kissing him as if to prove her point.

"Whatever" Marcus said and started jumping up and down "let's go! We're burning daylight." He ran off to the right only to turn around and run off to the left when Caroline told him he was going in the wrong direction.

They all set off following a bounding Marcus who was talking the ears off of Klaus who was just nodding along and joking about with him. Caroline couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her, but soon enough it ended when Marcus sprinted full speed and canon balled over the edge of the waterfall and into the pool of water at the bottom.

Caroline caught up and stood next to Klaus and looked down to see Marcus swimming around the bottom, soon enough there were two splashes when Rebekah and Stefan dived in. Klaus pulled his shirt off leaving him in his swimming trunks and looked over at Caroline who had just pulled her dress off revealing her bikini. He couldn't help but take in her form, and Caroline did the exact same to Klaus. By the time he was done Caroline had a light blush on her face and looked away.

"Well" Caroline looked at him expectantly.

"Ladies first" Klaus said gesturing for her to go first. Caroline scoffed but nevertheless took off running and canon balled into the water. By the time she surfaced she was sprayed by another splash, Klaus surfaced next to her and had a cheeky smile on his face. She let out a laugh only to have water invade her mouth, she turned to see Marcus laughing and trying to swim away.

"Oh no you don't" she said swimming after him, she caught up with him and wrapped her arms around his waist and spun him around. Their laughter echoed through the forest.

"I surrender! I surrender!" Marcus called out and Caroline released him smiling.

"Hey Marcus, want to jump again?" Stefan called out to him as he and Rebekah started making their way up the small hill. Marcus practically shot out of the water over to them and started climbing up with them. Caroline swam over to the side and pulled herself out and sat down on a rock watching the trio making their way up.

Klaus sat next to her and watched as Marcus and Stefan ganging up against Bekah and pushing her off the side and into the water.

"You're really good with him" Caroline said watching as Bekah rose up to the surface coughing and playfully threatening the boys.

"He reminds me of someone from my past" Klaus said thinking of Henrik.

"If you don't mind me asking, who?" Caroline looked over at Klaus who still kept his focus on the trio splashing in the water.

"Henrik, my brother" Klaus said tersely.

"You don't have to talk about it" Caroline said understandingly, "he reminds me of Damon." She said watching as Stefan flung Marcus off of his shoulders.

"He must've been amazing then" Klaus said, remembering her dream and how happy he made her.

"He was." She said reminiscing about him, then she turned to Klaus "you're not too bad yourself." Before he could reply Rebekah called out.

"Nik! Get your ass in the water, we are having… what's it called?" she turned to Marcus who whispered the answer to her, "we want to have chicken fights."

"I don't understand how me being in the water will help with this so called chicken fight? Surely we need to go get chickens in order to have these fights?" Klaus misunderstood and Caroline let out a carefree laugh.

"You're such an old man" she giggled and pulled him into the water with her, "bend down" she commanded. He raised his eyebrow in response but complied, soon she had sat herself on his shoulders and held onto his head to keep her balance.

"Okay, stand up" she tugged his hair upwards, he responded with a low growl but stood up. He brought his hands up and held onto her legs. She felt tingles shoot up her leg at his touch and let a small smile grace her face.

"Okay Bekah get onto Stefan's shoulders" Marcus told her, he helped Bekah up onto Stefan's shoulders. Once everyone was set Klaus and Stefan walked towards each other.

"The aim of the game is for the girls to try push each other of the other ones shoulders." Marcus said before shouting "go!" Before they started Caroline bent down and whispered in Klaus' ear.

"Don't lose your balance, I don't like losing." He responded by tightening his grip on her legs. Soon Bekah and Caroline were pushing at each other, but Bekah having a thousand plus years advantage gave Caroline a slight push and sent her toppling off Klaus' shoulders.

Caroline emerged out of the water with a pout, "you let me fall" Caroline whined looking at a laughing Klaus.

"Sorry love, here, let's try again" he gestured for her to go over but she shook her head like a child.

"Nope" she sniffed then went over to Marcus and pulled him over to Klaus, "here is your new partner." She sent a small smile to Klaus and swam off to the side to watch them.

"Okay mate, hop on" Klaus bent down and Marcus clambered onto his shoulders. Soon Bekah and Marcus were pushing at each other, Marcus flashed his eyes revealing his gold eyes. Bekah gasped in shock and Marcus managed to push her in her surprise.

She emerged and similar to Caroline she was pouting and crossed her arms.

"Not fair, you changed your eye colour. I was distracted" Bekah complained but Klaus just smiled and gave Marcus a high five.

"Alright you lot" Caroline called from the top of the hill, whilst pulling on her dress "time to head back, your dad should be arriving back from work."

Everyone made their way back to camp, all a lot happier from the relaxing day at the waterfall. When they entered camp the pack was scattered about and were whispering in circles, when they heard them return they all turned to look and Caroline and bowed. Caroline knew this meant the worst thing, one of the alphas was about to pass away, she turned and saw Marcel standing there holding John by his collar and blood dripping down John's face.

"Dad" Marcus called out trying to run to him but Caroline caught his arm before he could go any further.

"Marcel" Caroline sneered.

"Caroline, dear. You're looking good" he said bitterly. Caroline turned to Klaus and brought Marcus over to him, Marcus was crying by now.

"Klaus, take Marcus please" she asked, Klaus nodded and stood Marcus behind him in a defensive stance. Bekah and Stefan both moved to block Marcus as well.

"Enough blood has been shed Marcel." Caroline's voice rang out "let John go."

Marcel let out a laugh and looked at her "and why would I do that?" he questioned.

"Because I know after all these years, I'm the one you want. So stop hiding behind your minions and come out to play with me. No more pawns." Caroline stood her ground.

"Okay" Marcel released John, who ran over to Marcus and brought him into his embrace. Marcel charged towards Caroline who took a side step and brought her arm out. Marcel didn't stop and ran into Caroline's arm sending him flying back into the forest floor.

"I know you aren't an honourable fighter." Caroline spoke as she pressed her foot against Marcel's chest, "but I am willing to put that aside, as well as the fact that you broke our pact."

"Please, Klaus is with you lot, and he killed Thierry. So you broke the pact first." Marcel spat.

"Fine, we will end this once and for all. Next full moon. You. And me. No one else. A fight to the death. I win. You leave my pack alone and you put us under your protection." Caroline ground her foot further into his chest.

"Deal. I win, I get to kill every single one of your wolves and make them into a nice fur throw." Marcel agreed, Caroline raised her foot of his chest letting him stand. And once he did she threw a punch at him.

"That was for attacking Tessa." She kneed him in the gut "and that was for Damon." Marcel grunted and walked out of the bayou with his men.

"Caroline" Tessa started but stopped when Caroline raised her hand to her and turned to John.

"Are you okay?" she said checking him over.

"Just fine, sans my wounded pride" he joked, Caroline gave him a small smile the walked to the middle of the clearing.

"In 3 weeks time it's the full moon. My pack will be expected to attend the fight as spectators. I can't guarantee your safety. So… I am giving you an out, in 3 weeks time on the night of the full moon I will allow you to leave my pack, join another. Run free." Caroline said turning and looking at every single member of her pack.

"I don't expect you to make a decision now. But know that I will not hold it against you if you should choose to leave." Caroline finished her speech and made her way to her tent.

"Into the infinity" a voice called out. Caroline smiled and turned to see John standing forward and smiling at her.

"Into the infinity" Marcus said walking over and giving her a hug.

"Into the infinity" everyone called out. Klaus watched as her pack essentially signing their death certificates, but none of them seemed to care, because they supported Caroline. They believed in her.

"Into the infinity, love" Klaus whispered to her as he walked past her and into his tent.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Leave me a little review please :) Also are you guys interested in seeing more Damon and Caroline? xx


	8. Chapter 8

**jessnicole :** thank you!

** :** thank you :) I am glad it made you smile :)

**Guest :** thank you so much, I am glad you love it!

**Maaaarianne :** yay! I am glad! Sorry this chapter doesn't have Damon in it but don't fret he will make an appearance very soon!

**Mah Luka :** your reviews always make me smile :) thank you soo much!

* * *

The next morning Caroline walked out of her tent and found Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan, Tessa and John sitting in a circle around a fire whispering about something. Caroline cleared her throat and crossed her arms across her chest, the group ceased talking and turned to look at her.

"Morning love, how did you sleep?" Klaus smiled over at her.

"Fine…" Caroline trailed off leaving them in silence.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Caroline demanded after no one spoke. Stefan stood and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You are going to go against Marcel" Stefan told her, she just laughed.

"Yes. I know." Caroline nodded her head in agreement.

"And, seeing as you are all about peace, love and cuddles we have decided to train you." Stefan explained, to which Caroline just raised on of her eyebrows.

"Train me?" Caroline repeated.

"Yup! And lucky for you boot camp starts today" Rebekah stood and walked over to them, "so go get dressed for some intensive training!"

Caroline sighed and shook her head but complied to the elder vampires orders. Once inside her tent she took off the dress she had on and pulled on her shorts, her sports bra and trainers then headed out to the rest of the group. When she got out Klaus was standing there in track pants and a plain white t-shirt.

"_That_ is your training outfit?" Klaus said looking her up and down. Caroline huffed in annoyance and put her hands on her hips showing him that he clearly annoyed her.

"Yes, is _that_ your training outfit?" Caroline said gesturing at him.

"Yup" he gave her a big smile then sat down to put his trainers on.

"Hey boss!" Tessa said jogging over to Caroline, dressed in similar kit to Caroline.

"Hey Tessa, what's with the sport clothes?" Caroline said looking at her curiously.

"What?! You thought I would miss out on fight training 101 with 2 originals and a old ass grandpa vampire?" Tessa said jovially.

"I heard that" Stefan shouted out from his tent sending Tessa and Caroline into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, you honestly thought we were going to make you train all by your lonesome did you lil' ewok?" John said tugging lightly on her ponytail. He came around and stood next to Tessa, he was wearing shorts and didn't have a shirt on.

"I think you forgot half your outfit" Caroline teased poking him in the stomach, not that there was any fat to poke because boy did he have abs!

"Please, this is for your benefit lil' ewok. You have to get used to fighting and maintaining balance while being distracted. Albeit your distraction won't be this amazingly hot and sexy but what ever" John shrugged and sent a cheeky grin to both Tessa and Caroline who rolled their eyes in response.

"You guys seriously don't have to do this with me" Caroline said after a while.

"Caroline, we won't let you stand on your own" John said sternly.

"Plus how else am I going to get close to my straight lover" Tessa teased and blew a kiss over to Stefan who had just walked out of his tent. He pretended to catch the kiss and placed it over his heart looking at Tessa dreamily, Rebekah hit him on the back of his head.

"Mine" Rebekah said before kissing Stefan then walking over to everyone else.

"Let's go" Rebekah said happily. They started off with endurance training and set of on a 12 mile run, by the time they finished Caroline was breathing deeply trying to catch her breath and Tessa slumped to the ground tiredly. John didn't look as bad, he was a bit red otherwise he was perfectly fine.

"Get up" Stefan said walking over to Tessa and offering his hands to pull her up.

"I don't wanna." She whined "I'm tired and my body hurts, leave me here to die, then come back in 20 years, I would've composted so you will find a tree in my place. Name it Tessa Jr. for me" Stefan rolled his eyes at her antics and hauled her up despite her protests.

"You will get a cramp if you sit straight away" Rebekah said walking over and giving Tessa a water bottle. Tessa lit up and drank the whole bottle in a few gulps.

"You okay there love?" Klaus said looking at Caroline who had her hands on her knees.

"Yeah! Totally!" she said sarcastically, all of sudden her head shot up and she pointed her finger at John "how are you not tired?"

John shrugged and gave her a smile "I work out all the time lil' ewok, I do offer for you to come." He reminded her.

"Whatever" she said before sitting down on the ground.

"Caroline! We're not meant to sit, god don't you know you'll get a cramp!" Tessa reprimanded before looking over to Rebekah and Stefan who were smirking at her.

"Leave me alone" Caroline huffed.

"Come on love, don't be such a sour wolf" Klaus teased standing behind her and pulling her up, "anyways we have to start fight training."

"Ugh" Caroline groaned but couldn't help but smile because of the tingles she felt where Klaus' hands were. Soon they were standing around the small clearing and Rebekah and Klaus were demonstrating. Klaus currently had his arms around Bekah from behind and was pretending to attack her.

"Okay ready Nik?" Bekah asked but then flipped him over onto his back before he could reply, he let out a puff of air as he hit the ground and glared at Rebekah.

"Thanks for the heads up Bekah" Klaus said sarcastically, lifting himself off the ground.

"No problem" she teased smiling then looking at everyone, "okay so I will go with John, Tessa go with Stefan and Klaus you get to go with Caroline." Bekah delegated before walking over to John and teaching him the move.

Caroline watched as Tessa tried to flip Stefan over and when she couldn't she ended up flipping him the bird instead, to which Stefan threw his head back and let out a laugh. Caroline smiled then looked to where Klaus was and saw he wasn't there anymore. She spun around looking for him but couldn't find him. She huffed and scanned the tree lines when all of a sudden a warm pair of arms wrapped around her torso and yanked her back against their front.

"You really should work on your awareness love" Klaus murmured in her ear. Caroline smiled and leant into his embrace, knowing she was safe.

"Yeah, well. You shouldn't just disappear into thin air on your partner, I was close to calling the fire brigade" Caroline teased, she shivered when she felt Klaus chuckling against her neck.

"You're getting to complacent in my arms sweetheart, if I were Marcel I would've killed you by now" Klaus told her off playfully.

"Fine" Caroline pouted then grabbed his arm and tried to flip him, but she ended up in a bent over position with Klaus still holding onto her.

"Ew!" Tessa exclaimed "CAROLINE ELIZABETH FORBES GET A ROOM!"

Caroline groaned and slumped down, the only thing keeping her up was Klaus' hold, he lifted her up until a standing position and spun her around. He gently pulled the hands that were covering her face off and smirked at her.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. Anything." Caroline said slowly, embarrassment radiating off her.

"Maybe that's enough for today" Rebekah said pulling Caroline away from Nik, and started heading back the way they came.

"Nothing happened" Caroline blurted shooting her hand out to catch Rebekah's arm. Rebekah looked down at Caroline's arm and saw her mark.

"I know" Rebekah said simply, then quietly added "but he's your mate, so it wouldn't be the end of the world if something did."

Caroline opened her mouth to reply but Rebekah started running. Caroline sighed then started running as well, John caught up to her and matched her stride for stride. Soon Tessa came up on the other side of Caroline and matched their stride. Klaus and Stefan who weren't too far behind looked at the 3 werewolves running in front of them.

"Now that is what I call pack mentality" Stefan spoke up after he heard Caroline and John encouraging Tessa who was slowly lagging behind them.

"She makes an excellent alpha. A queen" Klaus said quietly watching his mate slow down to keep Tessa company, automatically John fell back as well.

"I know, but she's not just any queen is she?" Stefan shot a quick glance at Klaus who smiled.

"No. She's not" Klaus replied.

"She's your queen" Stefan said like it was blatantly obvious, Klaus just nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she is. She just doesn't want to admit it yet" Klaus mumbled looking at the crescent moon on his wrist. When they arrived back at camp Caroline started getting dinner sorted out for her pack.

After a large feast that Caroline managed to whip up with a little help from Rebekah, they were all perched on logs or sitting on the ground around the fire. Caroline sat on the log with Klaus at her feet leaning back into her legs, tilting his head back into her lap. She ran her fingers through his curls absent mindedly, Klaus sighed at the ministrations and relaxed.

Around 1 o'clock in the morning everyone had gone to bed leaving Caroline, Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah sitting around the fire waiting for it to die out. Caroline let out a big yawn which she tried to cover but Klaus caught her. He stood up and offered her his hand.

"Let's get you to bed, sweetheart. You've had a long day" Caroline shook her head and looked at the fire.

"I have to wait for it to die out first" she mumbled tiredly as she let out another yawn and her eye lids fluttered shut for the briefest of seconds.

"Caroline, go to bed. Stefan and I will stay up until it dies out." Rebekah smiled over at Caroline and lifted her head in the direction of the tent. Caroline smiled and grabbed Klaus' hand and leant into him as he walked her to her tent.

"Thank you for today Klaus" Caroline smiled up at him.

"Not a problem love, same time tomorrow" he reminded her, she nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight Klaus" Caroline said softly before pressing a kiss onto his cheek then retreating into her tent for the night. Klaus stood rooted to the spot, unbelieving of the kiss she just gave him. He smiled knowing he was getting to her.

"So, any thought about what I asked you earlier?" Stefan asked looking at Rebekah who was watching the last of the embers die out.

"Yeah I have. And I would love to go on a date with you Stefan Salvatore" Rebekah looked over at him a placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer" he whispered against her lips "it's about damn time I took you out on a date."

"Yes it is Stefan Salvatore, after all it's nearly been a century." She teased.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Leave me a little review please :) Also there was a sneaky little Teen Wolf line in there, can you spot it? xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Mah Luka :** I'm glad you like Tessa :)

**jessnicole :** Denkies :)

**Maaaarianne : **Thank you so much :)

* * *

"Caroline, come out, come out wherever you are love" Klaus called out spinning in a circle in the hopes of catching a glimpse of her blonde locks. It had been a rigorous 3 weeks, full of fight training and building Caroline's practically non-existent stamina. It was the night of the fight and Caroline had asked Klaus to go training with her.

His relationship with Caroline had improved as they spent more and more time together. He learnt things about her, like her hopes and dreams. And somehow in the span of 3 weeks he got her to trust him enough to open up about her relationship with Damon. He took off in the direction he thought she went in.

"Come on love" Klaus said slightly annoyed, he heard her melodic laughter taunting and teasing him. All of sudden Caroline dropped onto his back from the tree behind him, Klaus stumbled and was about to flip her when felt her breath at his neck.

"Boo!" Caroline whispered into his ear, she then pretended to nip and bite at his neck. Klaus laughed and started walking off in the direction of the camp with Caroline on his back.

"You ready for tonight love" Klaus asked rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles on her calves which were still wrapped around his mid-section. Caroline sighed in response and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah… kinda" Caroline trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked her, he had gotten surprisingly good at reading her and right now she was an open book.

"It's just… I don't want to let my pack down, or you… or…" Caroline slowly trailed off again.

"Or Damon" Klaus finished her sentence for her. He was originally bothered about the fact that she still cared and talked about Damon, but he had gotten used to it and now focused on helping her. Okay that was a lie. He hadn't gotten used to it, he hated it like he 'hated hell, all Montagues and thee'. But his conversation with Bekah came back to mind.

_"Get over it Nik." Bekah stood there looking down on him with her perfectly manicured hand on her hip._

_"I don't know what you're talking about Bekah" Klaus grumbled sulkily. He had just spent the day with Caroline and had counted the amount of times she had brought Damon up. 20. 20 times._

_"You're all pissy because she keeps bringing Damon up" Rebekah read him perfectly, in all honesty she felt sorry for him. She knew what it was like to have the person you fall for to talk about another lover 24/7._

_"No I'm not" Klaus mumbled childishly, Rebekah sighed and sat next to him and took his hands into her own._

_"Aw Nik, I know it sucks but maybe you shouldn't try not changing the subject every time she brings him up. I know it's hard but maybe you need to listen and talk to her about it to help her move on" Klaus looked at her then in the direction of Caroline's tent._

_"She loves you Nik. She knows it but I think she's just afraid to finally admit it and move on from her memory of Damon." Rebekah looked at his hands then stood up and started walking to her tent before turning and speaking again, "don't give up Nik." With that she left Klaus to mull over what she just said._

Klaus carried Caroline all the way back to camp, somewhere along the way Caroline had dozed off on his shoulder. When they arrived Caroline excused herself to call Marcel and ask him where they were meeting.

At 7 o'clock everyone started shifting outside, Klaus chose to stay in his human form. He looked around but couldn't see his majestic white wolf anywhere. All of a sudden said wolf walked out of her tent, fur looking as amazing as ever. The white wolf paced over to Klaus and nudged his leg, he bent down and stroked the wolf. All of a sudden the white wolf let out a howl and started running off.

Rebekah and Stefan who were next to Klaus were being pushed and jostled by the wolves running off, following their alpha.

"Come on Nik" Rebekah said before running along side the wolves, following the direction they were running in. Klaus and Stefan took off after her and soon they arrived in a clearing but there had been some sort of ancient platform with run down and crumbling pillars surrounding the perimeter. As they pushed to the front, Klaus noticed that 2 of the other alphas and their packs were missing. When they finally reached the front he saw the white wolf standing there on high alert and Marcel opposite smirking.

"You came and in bitch form" Marcel taunted which earned him several growls from the pack. Marcel's men had formed a giant circle around the pack essentially barricading them in. The white wolf let out a loud growl and snapped at him. Marcel let out a dark chuckle then looked directly into the wolfs eyes.

"Do your worst" all of a sudden the white wolf charged at Marcel but Marcel managed to duck at the right time to avoid her attack. Klaus watched intently watching as Marcel avoided every attack and how the white wolf kept charging.

"Come on love, don't waste your energy" Klaus mumbled more to himself but automatically the wolf started pacing in a circle following Marcel.

Rebekah watched constantly on edge, not knowing what could happen. When all of a sudden she caught a glimmer of something shiny in the corner of her eye. She nonchalantly looked over and saw that the vampires had drawn knives that were dripping in a liquid. If she had to make a bet it was wolfsbane.

"Klaus, Marcel's men are tooled up" Rebekah whispered so quietly only Klaus and Stefan could hear. Klaus' posture went rigid straight away and he turned looking for a brown wolf pup and noticed that it was by one of the vampires who had a knife that looked more like a sword.

All of a sudden a loud wincing broke out in the clearing and Klaus' head snapped back to the arena where he saw Caroline. His majestic white wolf lying on the floor in pain and Marcel standing over her.

"I like the idea of you going the same way as your mate. Call me a closet romantic" Marcel shouted out before biting into the white wolf who immediately whimpered.

"I win" he hissed before standing up and raising his hands in victory.

The next seconds seemed to slow down, Marcel's men edged towards the wolves who were now suddenly aware of their presence. Caroline vanished from the arena and then all of a sudden a wolf which Klaus was sure was Tessa's mate ripped into and bit the neck of one of the vampires from behind. Then all of the other werewolves started appearing, vampires charged at wolves and wolves charged at vampires.

Klaus looked around and found Rebekah ripping out one of the vampires hearts as they had latched onto one of the wolves, he then saw Stefan narrowly avoiding a knife to the heart and fighting back. Klaus surveyed the area when he heard a high pitched whining behind him.

He turned back to the arena and saw the little brown wolf huddled into a corner as a vampire neared it with a sadistic smile on his face. Without a second thought Klaus shifted and charged at the vampire, he bit into it's throat and stood in front of the wolf. Several more vampires came towards them but he managed to bite or rip off their heads. When there was a break he turned towards the wolf who had it's tail between it's legs and it's head bowed down in a surrendering motion.

He nudged it and encouraged it to follow him into the woods, he ran and ran with the wolf behind him. He halted when he heard a familiar whimper and saw the wolf on it's back with a vampire holding a stake above it's heart. He bit onto the back of the vampires neck and ripped her off the wolf and they broke into a fight until Klaus managed to get a bite lethal enough to kill her immediately. The brown wolf had stood up and started running with Klaus when he took off.

Finally they reached the camp and they stopped running, Klaus turned and saw the brown wolf take in the mayhem of their camp. Tents were torn apart, food raided and one wolf lay in the centre not breathing. Automatically, Klaus and the brown wolf let out a howl letting the news travel to the rest of the pack. One of their own had fallen.

* * *

Please review or leave me a comment :) Any ideas as to who has fallen? x


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline heard the howls of her pack but kept running in the opposite direction. The direction of the one place she could seek solace. She pushed through the vines surrounding Damon's grave, stumbling as she shifted back to her human form. She finally fell through and just as she awaited the impact of the ground arms wrapped around her and lifted her up. Damon held Caroline to his chest, sat down and lent back against his tomb stone with Caroline curled up in his chest.

"Oh baby, what happened?" Damon asked brushing some of her hair away from her face, she whimpered and curled further into his comforting embrace.

"Day?" she croaked, shivering.

"Yeah baby, it's me" he whispered into her hair.

"Day" she sobbed "please don't leave me. It hurts."

"What hurts Care?" He tried push her away a little to check for injuries but she was reluctant and just held onto him tighter.

"Please, just hold me" Caroline whispered, feeling her eyelids flutter and herself falling asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere," he kissed her gently and rocked her slowly. As she fell asleep Damon lifted her up and put her on the ground and stood so he could take off his shirt and once he did he slid it onto Caroline's slender form. When he was dressing her he noticed the bite mark.

"Care!" Damon shouted out of shock waking Caroline up who looked at him with wide-eyes.

"What?" she said sleepily, stretching her arms out towards him and wriggling her fingers wanting him next to her.

"You've been bitten" he said still standing but now he had started pacing "this wasn't meant to happen. You were meant to live and be happy. Not get bitten, I can't let you go the way I went. I refuse."

"Damon" Caroline spoke demanding his attention, "I have accepted my death, I want to be with you. Please just hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright, and how we will be reunited and spend the rest of our ghostly lives with each other."

"Oh Care" he softened and lay down next to her pulling her into him, "everything is going to be alright." He pressed a kiss on her temple and she sighed in contentment.

"Tell me what we are going to do when we can be together" she whispered, wrapping her arm around his mid-section, revelling in the fact that she was surrounded by his smell and his warmth.

"Okay, well first, you are definitely going to meet Rose, she was over the moon when she found out she had a sister-in-law. You also get to meet her mate, Trevor. Those two are in separable, in fact it's quite annoying to be stuck with to love birds the entire time, it makes me miss you so much more. Anyways, after you meet Rose we will travel like we didn't get to do. We will go to Mexico and eat tacos and Washington DC because I heard Obama is a pretty cool dude. And then we will finally get to see the woman with the fire and pointy hat in New York and if you are still set on it the Statue of Liberty too. But I bet that doesn't hold a candle to the woman with the fire." Damon spoke slowly of what their future would be like _if_ he let her pass away to be with him.

"Then after that we will go to Europe, especially the UK because I know how fond you are with the idea of tea and crumpets with the queen. But most of all we will spend time together and I will take you on all the dates that I never got to take you on. We will learn about each other all over again. And once we have spent an eternity plus 3 days doing that, I will reintroduce you to your parents." Caroline smiled softly at the image.

"Why not earlier?" she whispered softly, thinking about her parents.

"Because I am a selfish man Care, and I want you all to myself for the first eternity –"

"Plus 3 days" they said at the same time.

"That sounds perfect" she whispered her eyelids closing. Damon looked up and saw Rose standing by the fringe of the vines.

"Is this her?" Rose's accented voice floated through the space.

"Yeah, it is" he smiled fondly, looking at _his_ Caroline.

"She's dying" Rose said looking at the bite mark, Damon sighed and nodded.

"I guess the question is, if you're going to let her?" Rose asked looking at him. Damon found himself caught between a rock and a hard place. On one hand he and Caroline could be together but on the other hand, she had so much more of her life to live. So, his choice was to be selfish or selfless.

Wolves ran at speed to camp and found Klaus and the brown wolf back in their human form.

"Marcus!" John shouted out when he saw his son standing next to Klaus.

"Dad!" he cried out running towards John, "I'm okay, Klaus saved me." Marcus explained when his dad started looking for injuries.

"No!" Darren's voice cried out when he saw Layla lying on the ground, not breathing. Klaus looked at his new hybrid who was hunched over his dead mate muttering incoherent words.

"Please come back Layla, I can't do this without you" he whispered, tears falling down his face. Meters away Layla ghost stood there crying, watching her mate mourn her death.

"Darren" John's voice rang out "you can do this. We'll get through it together." Darren turned to his alpha and let out a low snarl.

"Never, I can't go on without her. You are pathetic, you are no better than me. Don't deny that you thought about killing yourself when your mate died. But you didn't for the sake of Marcus, but then you thought about killing Marcus because he was a constant living reminder of why your mate was dead." Darren spat.

"Darren, I recommend you stop now." John hissed, and Marcus slowly backed away with tears in his eyes.

"Why! Oh! Because that was meant to be a secret right! Your whole façade of everything is alright is bull crap! Why don't we do it together? Alpha, Beta and Pup, kill themselves to be with mates. How poetic don't yah think? –" he was about to continue but Klaus ripped his heart out of his chest. Klaus stood there with his heart in his hand, he hadn't thought twice about killing his own to protect his new pack.

"I will not allow a pathetic hybrid of mine to insult my new family" Klaus explained looking John in the eyes. John nodded in gratitude knowing he wouldn't have been able to do it, he then looked at Marcus who had backed away from him.

"Marcus" John moved towards him but Marcus took off running away from his father.

"I'll go talk to him" Klaus said flashing off after Marcus. He stopped at the waterfalls cliff and found Marcus sitting on the edge.

"Darren didn't mean what he said" Klaus started sitting next to Marcus.

"Yes he did" Marcus replied sulkily.

"No. He didn't. He was delusional after he turned into a hybrid, I guess maybe hybrids aren't the species of the future huh?" Klaus made up excuses, knowing a family bond was one of the most uplifting things in the world.

"So I didn't kill my mum?" Marcus asked quietly, Klaus looked at him incredulously and shook his head and forced Marcus to look at him.

"Don't you dare say something like that!" Klaus reprimanded "you did not kill your mum. And you are not responsible for her death or anyone else's. You mean the world to your dad and he wouldn't be able to function without you in his life. Darren got it all wrong. Your dad wouldn't want to end your life. He would want to preserve it, you are his last reminder of his wife and no man or woman in the world would want to kill of their last reminder of their mate. Trust me."

Marcus nodded slowly then tackled Klaus into a tight hug "thank you" he whispered before adding "I'm rooting for you and Caroline." He stood before Klaus could say anything and ran off back to his dad. Rose stood there watching the exchange and smiled. She shuffled her feet making a sound drawing Klaus' attention to her general direction.

"Whose there?" Klaus demanded standing up and flashing right in front of Rose without knowing it.

"Come on big boy! Let's go!" she cheered and started running off with Klaus hot on her heels. Soon enough they arrived outside the area of Damon's grave and a look of recognition crossed his face.

"You've been here before" Rose muttered to herself as she watched Klaus hesitantly raise his hand and push apart the hanging vines. He walked through and found Caroline lying peacefully against a shirtless male. He cleared his throat and the guy looked at him and smiled, he slowly and carefully stood up so he wouldn't wake up Caroline and walked over to Klaus.

"I'm Damon" he said sticking his hand out for Klaus to shake.

"Klaus" he said slowly taking his hand and shaking it but keeping his eyes on Caroline the whole time.

"I know. Take care of her" Damon said before walking back to Caroline, placing a kiss on her forehead and vanishing. Within a flash Klaus was by Caroline's side and lifted her torso up so she was resting against his chest.

"Caroline love, I'm going to need you to drink" he said biting into his wrist and putting it in front of her mouth.

"Don't let me turn into a hybrid. Promise" she grumbled, putting her mouth on his wrist and drinking.

"Oh sweetheart, don't you know? I would promise you the world if you asked me for it" he mumbled brushing a few stray hairs from her eyes.

Outside the grave area Damon stood there with Rose.

"You did the right thing" Rose finally spoke up, looking at her brother.

"I know but god I wish I could've been selfish" he whispered letting his tears finally fall. Being on the other side, you still felt the pull to be with your mate. To make them happy.

"He loves her already" Rose spoke softly, pulling him into a hug.

"I've loved her for years" Damon mumbled.

"Maybe it's time you took your own advice and let her go." Rose suggested hesitantly.

"I won't. I can't. Not now. Not ever." Damon replied sternly, letting Rose know that she had to drop the subject.

* * *

Please leave me a comment or review :) x


	11. Chapter 11

"Tara, what do you know about the veil and the other side?" Caroline was sitting on a bamboo mat opposite her witch connection. Tara O'Hennessy was an eccentric witch who dressed and looked like a gypsy with bright red hair and scorching blue eyes. When Klaus first saw her, he scoffed and rolled his eyes leading him to be banned from entering the tent. Caroline could still hear his grumbling from outside.

"Stupid witch, no good, banning the original hybrid! Who does she think she is" Caroline chuckled at his comments then focused on the girl in front of her.

"I know that since a Bennett witch in Mystic Falls decided it was a good idea to drop it she hasn't managed to fully close it. Why? Did something happen? Oh my god Marcus?" Tara sat on her knees in front of Caroline and took her hands into hers.

"Marcus is fine, don't worry" Caroline reassured her then continued with apprehension, "and yeah, something happened."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I saw Damon. I touched Damon. I felt him. He gave me his shirt! And, to top it off! Klaus saw him" Caroline started rambling but couldn't help the smile on her face when she thought of her moments with her late husband.

"Damon? Wow, how is he?"

"He's still my Day" Caroline smiled then looked down at her hands where her wedding band was resting on her pointer finger.

"Do you want to bring him back? From the other side, I mean I could try" Tara stood and picked her Grimoire up flipping through pages.

"No, I don't" Caroline said softly, tears started running down her face, "does that make me bad person Tara?"

"Of course it doesn't Caroline" Tessa walked through the flap and hugged her sister, "hey Tara, sister dearest, why is Klaus sitting outside on the floor grumbling and sulking?"

"She put him on time out for laughing at her" Caroline explained, Tessa burst into laughter and soon Tara and Caroline followed.

"You put Caroline's mate on time out! Priceless!" Tessa was curled into a ball and holding her stomach from laughter, Tara's eyes went wide and she immediately plopped herself in front of Caroline.

"You're new mate? Details! Now!"

"He's…" Caroline started and Tessa and Tara held their breaths and looked at her with anticipation.

"Amazing, funny, charming. He has an accent, that sounds like smooth velvety melted chocolate and I swoon internally every time he talks. He has an amazing body that I have to put an effort not to ogle when he's shirtless. And he cares about Marcus and acts all fatherly and I can see having children with him. But most of all, he's fine with me being the alpha. He choose to become an omega in my pack and he's following me." Caroline gushed and then blushed furiously when she realised Klaus probably heard every word she said. She could practically feel him smirking, but with that she felt over the moon and that's because she started having ghost feelings of Klaus' moods.

"Nice to know that you feel that way love!" Klaus called out from outside, Caroline groaned and fell backwards so she was lying down and covered her face with her hands. Tara and Tessa were giggling.

"Right, Caroline. I can look into this whole veil thing and try sort it out. But Caroline, move on from Damon. I haven't heard you passionately talk about anyone like you just did Klaus in a very long time." After saying goodbye, Caroline and Tessa made their way outside. Klaus stood when he heard them leaving and walked over to Caroline.

They arrived back at their new campsite and Tessa went off in search of her mate.

"It's mating season after all C! Can't help that I'm in heat" Tessa said cheekily as she walked backwards so she could see Caroline flush in embarrassment at the statement. Caroline looked down at her feet and in that time Tessa pointed to Klaus and made the movements to remove his shirt. Klaus laughed and took it off and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Well, love. I guess that just leaves you and me?" Klaus spoke up breaking Caroline out of her reverie, she turned around and came face to face to a shirtless Klaus. As if on auto pilot her eyes slid down his form and stopped at the V of his hips and then stayed on his abs.

"See something you like, sweetheart?" Klaus teased, Caroline went bright red but tried to deflect attention to it by scoffing.

"Please! I've seen better" Caroline huffed and put in a real effort to not let her eyes slide down his body.

"You sure about that darling? I don't mind you ogling me, in fact if you want I can record myself reading a book for you? I know how much you love my smooth velvety melted chocolate voice. You can listen to it before you go to bed, how about 50 Shades of Grey?" Klaus teased moving his face so his lips were a breath away from Caroline's.

"Huh? Yeah… I mean… What?" Caroline stammered. Klaus chuckled and moved so his lips were against her right ear.

"I'm talking about the underlying connection between us, the one you cover with sarcasm and slight hostility" Klaus nibbled on her ear and Caroline let out a quiet moan.

"I don't know what you're on about Mikealson" Caroline spoke through laboured breaths, suddenly finding the air very thick.

"How about I show you?" Klaus was throwing caution to the wind and pulled Caroline in for a kiss. Caroline was stunned and took a few seconds before responding to him and pulling him closer by those damned necklaces around his neck. Caroline moaned into the kiss and Klaus demanded entrance and soon their tongues were in a heated battle.

"Ewwww" Klaus and Caroline shot apart and turned to find Marcus with his hand plastered across his eyes, "my eyes! They burn!" Klaus and Caroline started laughing and walked over to him.

"Hey Klaus, what's that?" She pointed to Marcus' face.

"I don't know, let me get a closer look" they both closed in on both sides of Marcus' face then suddenly rained kisses on his face. Marcus squealed and ran off with Caroline and Klaus chasing after him.

"Let me love you Marcus!" Caroline called out dramatically.

"My eyes!" They heard Marcus shout out, they ran over to where he was and found Bekah and Stefan hurrying to put clothes on, "they burn! Take them out! Take them out! Leave me here to die!" Marcus said theatrically with his hand still firmly plastered over his eyes.

"Looks like us werewolves aren't the only ones in heat" Caroline deadpanned, Klaus and her broke out into laughter and Bekah and Stefan went red in the face, "come on Marcus, let's go wash out your eyes." Klaus and Caroline steered the boy in the direction of the waterfall. Marcus ran off ahead of them and as Klaus and Caroline followed they both suddenly heard moaning and grunting coming from the direction of the waterfall.

"Marcus! No!" They both shouted out, running after the boy.

"Dad? Tara? OH MY GOD MY EYES!"

* * *

Please leave me comments, reviews :) sorry for the late update!


End file.
